Slow Jams
by asakurass
Summary: Moving on for his past romance scandal, Levi learns to cope up with the help of another woman. A series of stupid adventures and even blinds dates they ventured in without realizing that the missing love was right there all along with their each other's arms. Rivamika/Levimika AU fic.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor it's characters because when I did, well, I probably make rivamika make out the whole time haha! Kidding!

A/N: Well, i hope you will love this lovely fic of mine I guess. Warning, this might be a OOC because.. hmm I wanted to try something different. I wrote this because I'm having a writer's block on Switched Bodies. But rest assured that I'll give you the next chapter which is chapter 4 probably next next week. I hope! so without further ado, let me bring you another modern AU for Rivamika. Please make a review :)

Notes: Lyrics are from I Would Do Anything For You by Foster the People

Staring on his eyes.

Wide and hot.

All the girls are screaming.

In which I find it hard to understand.

Damn. Ladies and gentlemen, this is The No Name.

To think that I'm actually seeing my brother performing on stage with the hottest band on the country, it was the dream that my brother, Eren would like to achieve.

Noisy background and endless screams, that's what all the fan girls do, when they got a chance seeing No Name playing on stage. Especially when the lead vocalist, Levi was sighted.

But I don't fancy Levi, like everyone was going crazy for. I'm just here watching because I supports my brother and of course his dear friend, Jean.

The No Name Profile:

The Troublemaker, was a indie rock band managed by The Titans Record Music Group. Formerly, this group was composed by Reiner Braun (vocals, keyboard, piano, programming, and percussion), Eren Jaeger (backing vocals, drums and percussion) and lastly, Jean Kirschstein (bass and backing vocals). The group's music described as melodic dance- infused pop an rock, spans genres.

As they are struggling with their career on their early teens, the lead member, Reiner Braun, was engaged in some issues that made him quit the band. So forth, the band members held an audition on will be their next member on The No Name. The said audition lasted for a year and became the talk of the town on who will suceed the ever beautiful Reiner Braun.

The search was over, not until the producer of the The Troublemaker, Erwin Smith finally made his decision about the one and final member of the band on the personality on Levi.

Levi was called the music genius in the team. Since he was young, he tends to write and composed songs for some jingles on commercial. But then again, life is not always easy, and as a struggling musician, he experienced a lot of failures from time to time. And often he tends to write and invade music on his own. He once said on the interview "One man team is always perfect. But you know well, that we cannot grow on ourselves when we are just alone. Then I knew that I needed a band."

And his ambition paid off when he was spotted by Erwin Smith on a coffee shop one day and finally asked him if he was willing to make an audition on No Name band. Gladly, after the said attempt, the judges and almost everyone on the show was impressed on his skills, and soon enough he became the last and final member of The No Name.

With the new revamped music genres, musicality and the members, No Name once again became the hottest sensation band in the country.

Their latest album which was "Intoxicated" and their latest hit, "I Would Do Anything For You" proved to be a crossover hit, charting across several different radio formats, in addition to peaking at number one on the Alternative Songs chart in June and number three on the Rock Songs chart in July, the song broke into the top 40 of the Hot 100 in late July and appeared on the Adult Top 40 and Mainstream Top 40 charts.

* * *

But I have told you that Levi is such a arrogant bastard? Well he is! A real time douchebag that I don't understand why girls can't help themselves fawning over him. But I pretty admit, that he is technically genius, his works are totally awesome and magnificent in terms of musicality and his choice of words.

Maybe that's the reason why people love him, anyways.

Looking over him on stage, darn, he is the most beautiful indeed. The way he uttered those words, feels like he is speaking directly to you, saying something so beautiful in you ear..

_Never wanna stand up for myself_

_Never wanna get in the way, I said it_

_I don't know what the plan is, _

_But you can share with me, 'cause I'll _

_Be listening here, _

_To everything you say, I won't turn away_

_And I will listen, open up my heart and_

_I must say that I love you,_

Everyone was screaming loud enough that all I can hear was "Levi, Levi" and of course, they also cheered for my little brother, "Eren, Eren" same for his best friend, "Jean."

As I looked from everyone else in the room, all I can see was the glowing nightsticks and some flashboards that only read, "Levi". Some are taking as much as photos, and some are fighting their way up on the stage just to touch and have picture of them.

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before _

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known_

The chorus starts in, uttering this simple words, all the girls in the room keep on singing, doing some hand actions that will comprehend on the song. And Levi on the other hand, kept his gaze low on the spot light. Right there in front on him, there was actually a fan that throws a fresh set of flowers into him. He smiled and pretty waved his hand on that person. Of course, that caused a mere noise on the crazy fans on my side.

_Every day is a battle I face_

_Strange life i live but its what you've decided_

_I'll give it all into your hands, _

_Do what you will with me, and oh_

_I'll smile when you speak_

If you think that the chorus part was the worst, well then, this part is much worse.

He locked his gaze on me.

I was seated on the corner VIP seat, and hold his gaze on me for about five seconds, and by the time that I'm going uneasy on his gaze, he quickly looked away on me. Even if he knows that I'm a family of Eren, still we don't usually talk, we are not even acquainted with each other. I don't usually hang around on them, as much as I wanted too. Because I love seeing Eren. I'm proud of my brother, through thick and thin, we are always together. Not of course when her little girlfriend, Annie was around.

_Give it up for you, I would give it up for you_

_I would give it up for you, I'd do anything for you_

Crap. This is when all the girls started crying out loud.

And the look on Levi's face started to sink in with me. He was enjoying their fans applause and grinning on every words that they shouted. Every words little by little, made an impact on everyone, especially on the girls - that was his target.

His voice echoed in the air, hypnotizing every little bit of yours, when you succumb on his poison-that was his singing. His own accent of alluring one, a lazy, and a sexy one, I admit, can make you fall into his pits.

But not me.** No way.**

_I have fallen in love._

Is the least words that I'm going to say, even if he was the last man on earth.

* * *

I glanced back, when someone familiar called my name.

"Oi, Mikasa!"

It was Jean, holding a gift on his hands, extending his arm for me me to grab. Perhaps the gift was from the crazy fans who came to bumped into him out of nowhere.

"Hello Jean! I might say, you're performance was really fantastic!" I gave him a light tap on his shoulder, and I held out a special gift for him.

"Oi, Mikasa, what do you mean by this?" He was surprised, and yet he was smiling dumbfounded on the sight on my little gift. Jean was like the best guy out there, but then again, I turned him down the moment he said something about me, nearly a confession. But really he was always the good guy attitude, and even though our romantic relationship didn't work out well, it doesn't hinder us not to stay as friends.

"Let's just say that it was actually a gift." I responded, eyeing him very carefully.

Before he respond, he examined it first, shaking its very content, before smiling back at me, "Dammit! Mikasa, did I told you at I always love you?" He chuckled.

I bought him the toy that he always wanted, the limited edtion of The Avengers, Iron Man figure. "Just don't tell Eren about it, or else, you know what will happen." I giggled, for the thought of Eren's reaction when he'll found out that I even bought Jean one but not him.

"Thank you Mikasa, I appreciate this a lot!"

"No problem Jean, just do remember our deal" I winked at him, looking at him intently, "Ahh, Jean, just get me another VIP seat for your next concert." I made a joke on him.

"Oh? You just wanted that? Of course, I will." He replied, feeling relieved on what I said about.

"Just kidding, by the way, have you seen Eren?" I asked him curiously,

"Eren?" He turned around, looking on the every side of the room before adding, " I think, he was still on the backstage, changing his clothes."He said wryly.

"Will you tell me the way on the backstage?"

He pointed out, "Just turn right when you reach the corner."

"Thanks!"

"By the way, Mikasa, I don't think you're ready to see him now." He warned me, I can read from his thoughs that he was going to say something in which I didn't like.

"Come on, Jean, tell me." I pushed him to spill everything.

"Of course, because there was-" His cell phone rang on the moment, then I heard him saying, "Yeah, Oh? You mean right now?" then he nodded, and finally facing me.

"I'm sorry Mikasa, but I need to go now, our boss needs to speak on me, and I guess, because of some issues." He extends his hands over me.

I gave him a light shake, "Oh well, see you around Jean." He made a small smile that escape from his lips before he started walking on the other side.

Now it's my turn to see Eren.

Grabbing my purse, I started heading on the corner in which Jean had pointed earlier. Some of the people are still seated, hoping to see the others, and others are still watching on the side of the backstage, waiting for the other band members to go outside.

I started making a small steps to move from my side, when someone bumped me right in front of left shoulder, "Hey, will you mind looking?" I yelled, I cannot hide the fact that the pressure that cause the friction was too intense that I manage to step back a bit when the person bumped against me.

"I'm sorry." An eerie sound of voice replied back at me.

My eyes drifted at the sight of a very familiar man that I basically hated, the superstar Levi.

He helped me got up from the floor, his eyes fixed on mine, literally waiting for me to respond. And I quickly move away from him.

"You just dropped something." He replied icily.

My scanned for my purse, then I responded, "Oh, that, thank you." I picked my purse before returning my gaze on him.

"Tch."

Tch? What was that? Was he angry on something?

Then I heard bunch of people calling his name, and when I turned to look for him, darn, he simply moved away, without saying anything, like hell, was he somewhat big here?

My nerves were starting to rise up gain, because of that man, my mood suddenly went bad. I fixed myself in a bit, and I started walking towards the door, hoping to see Eren now.

When I click the front door, I saw him right away, and he was busy arranging his clothes for the next gig. I tapped his shoulders, "Hey Eren."

-TBC?

-Write a review if you wanted continuations! ^_^


	2. The Messed Up Guy

A/N: Oi Hello there! I'm glad that you like this crack fic of mine, and well thank you for your support. And because of the reviews, I decided to post that second chapter hurray! My idea on this fic is well, I tried to lessen the words just making it shorter than my other fics.. So I can get to update early! Honestly, I love doing this story.. because I want to have something like this for my rivamika needs *coughs* and just to remind you guys, that this might be OOC especially for the characters. Thank you for the nice comments, I really love it!

Alright! I hope you'll love this second chapter and review for faster updates :)

* * *

"What?" Eren's booming voice echoed the whole room, and everyone got his attention.

"No, Levi.. you know we just can't let it slip it away.." Eren reason out on the lead vocalist Levi.

"You know what? You don't make any sense. I just-" He didn't finished on what he was going to say. Instead, he just flipped the folder that he was holding and slam it against the floor. Every was shocked on what he had done, including their manager Hanji Zoe.

It was like, it was always Eren and Levi that usually rammed on against each other especially when Levi was this "pissed off guy" because of his certain thing. But then Eren grabbed his arm turning himself to face him.

"I'm pretty sure what was this all about. Is this something about Petra?" He asked him, and when he did, Levi's intense blue eyes flashed some hot glares over him, sending him another a message that it was out of the belt. That was his private life.

When I know that Levi was going to struggle on Eren's grip and I know that for sure that he wouldn't pass something like that especially when it talks about his very serious private life, I stood up and walked up beside them (being a clingy sister I guess?)

"Eren, just drop it!"

Both of them looked at me, maybe they were thinking, what this girl doing anyway?

Feeling unwelcome because of my sudden barging in without ever knowing what they are talking about, it was me who literally drop the conversation and took a seat beside Hanji.

"If you keep on doing this because of your freaking _love life_..." Eren started again, and this time he was harsh. By the tone of his voice, he was rather irritated that the usual cool Eren that I always know about.

"It has nothing to do with that!" Levi pulled his arm out of Eren's grip and I can see that he was becoming uneasy on this conversation. And everyone was looking at him on what he was going to say for his explanation.

"Then.. What the hell is wrong with you?" Eren pushed again, he was not ready to drop this awkward converstation, as long as Levi was going to continue of bad attitude that will surely affect the band.

"It's none of your business." He said icily.

"So tell me why are not joining the festival? Do you understand that it was our best shot, you know! our dreams on showcasing our talents, can be made possibly if we join that freakin festival."

"I just can't.. and if you keep pushing me, then fine! Just replace me then, and I'll quit this stupid band."

"Levi! for goodness sake, why are you acting like this all over again?" Hanji stepped out in front of them.

"Is it because Auruo's band will be joining too?" Eren asked it like was the poisonous question that you wished he didn't mind asking Levi.

"What?" Hanji suddenly asked in confusion, before turning herself to face Levi she motioned Eren to quit this damn conversation.

But Eren didn't respond, and instead, he keep on teasing Levi on his questions.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you should keep your emotions out of our professional life?"

...

Just like that, Levi left out of the room, banging the door hard on us.

* * *

Later that night on their gig, their performance was something different from the others. Starting from their song of choice, it wasn't the same as they performed on their last small tour. Even though the posters read "More rocking songs" still, they stand out to be different from the rest of the performers.

Locally, the No Name band were usually performing on the Shiganshima's Bar located on the southern district of Wall Maria. They are the so called, "The Main Stay Band" because of their history on the performing first on the Shiganshima Bar when the band finally picked Levi to be their newest lead vocalist. The band's producer Erwin Smith, made a special deal on the said bar that even though they became popular, they will still perform on the bar regularly.

As my gaze drifted towards on the stage, I saw Levi in his very sad state. I know that it has something to do on the confrontation awhile ago. When Eren left those words hanging on each and everyone of us of Levi putting his emotions on their profession, I came to look at him on a very diffrent aspect.

Really Levi irked me that much, I hate to admit that even though he was always the attitude guy, I find him very attractive and handsome.

Now when I watched his performance, he was on his guitar. I thought that he was going for a solo cut here, but then again I was wrong. Even though they had this small confrontation awhile ago, I know it for sure that they can really make it up, like pretend that nothing happened.

"Ladies and gentleman, I hate to say this, but I know that your expecting some hard songs right now..." Then he chuckled that it gave me goosebumps. Really Levi laughs? Well, I know that it was just for popularity sake, like if your popular, you should always sees to it that the fans will always want and love you. Damn this show business!

The fans all over the place, especially the female fans cheered him up, that they shouted, "Come on Levi, bring it on!"

Gosh, can't they just shup up? and let Levi perform his thing?

"Well, today, you're gonna hear our one of our latest songs."

The people clapped their hands, finally they will be able to hear the superstar of the night.

"It's called, I'm A Mess.. I hope you'll find it good as much as you love our other songs." He raised one of his hand, to signal each member that they were about to start.

Levi started plucking his into, then followed by Eren. As soon that they were on their own worlds, being one with their instruments, Levi started to sing..

_Ooh I'm a mess right now_

_Inside out_

_Searching for a sweet surrender_

_But this is not the end_

_I can't work it out_

_How?_

_Going through the motions_

_Going through us_

Hearing his soothing voice like that, he was something like a lullaby to me. But then the lyrics were sad. It was something that he was pouring out his emotions on the song.

_And though I've known it for the longest time_

_And all my hope_

_All my words are all over written on the signs_

_But you're my road walking me home_

_Home, home, home, home_

_See the flames inside my eyes_

_It burns so bright I wanna feel your love_

_Oh oh easy baby maybe I'm a light_

_Before tonight I wanna fall in love_

_And put your faith in my stomach_

He was in pain and I never understand why.. was it because of what Eren said awhile ago? Was it all about Petra?

_I messed up this time_

_Late last night_

_Drinking to suppress devotion_

_With fingers intertwined_

_I can't shake this feeling now_

_We're going through the motions_

_Hoping you'd stops_

_And though I've only caused you pain_

_You know with all of my words_

_With were always beloved_

_Although all the lies spoke_

_When you're my road walking me home_

_Home, home, home, home_

The truth about him and Petra was really a complicated thing.

Even though I'm not fond of Levi because I will always disliked him, Eren will always talked to me about him. You know he was always asking for some advice like what the hell? It was not his problem so why bother?

The common denominator of this problem, it was always Eren who always wanted to help Levi.

Behind of the popularity of him, and behind those laughs and that voice, Levi is such a poor fella.

_And for how long I've loved my lover_

_For how long I've loved my lover_

I sat down, gazing on his intense blue eyes that always never failed to amaze me. The loud noise all over the place was nothing compared to his beautiful voice that was still ringing on my head. I always wondered why the hell he was given that talent and that he was not putting that up into a good use, and he was always being as ass for having the bad guy attitude.

Those words that escaped from his lips were the truth among those unanswered question earlier this morning.

Because of my dear brother Eren, who keeps on feeding me up stupid Levi's private life especially his relationship with the supermodel Petra, I know as much or even more as I can sell all my knowledge on any tabloid newspaper that was dying to know about the Levi and Petra's relationship.

Every fan of the No Name band, seems to know the every story behind Levi's controversial lovelife.

Every one hated it that the fact that Petra left Levi for another man and that was no other than Auruo Bossard from Beautiful Toxin band.

In my own opinion, it was Levi who was like a martyr who was not ready to leave Petra even though Petra confessed to him that she has a thing on Auruo. He is a complete fool for loving a girl like that. Why? maybe he really love her so much.

Before when Levi was chosen to be the lead vocalist on the No Name, he was with Petra on that time, When rumors splashed out on the whole entertainment circle that the so called rumored relationship bloomed into a reality that Levi and Petra are finally together, every one was so fond of them.

The cute love story ended, when Levi left for a tour together with the rest of the No Name band to make a small tour on the whole district. Then Levi came back on the scene it was entirely totally different.

There's nothing a third party involve, that was Eren said to me. It was just when Petra and Auruo partnered up for a small drama, which definitely became a hit on the television circle, many of their fans admitted that they really look good together.

And then, just like that, their friendship developed until it blossomed into love. And that's why she broke up with Levi.

After their performance, suddenly the new song became definitely a hit. Even though the its message were full of regrets and sorrows, still I found the music very heartwarming and full of emotions.

I felt that someone tapped my shoulder when the show was finally finished. When I looked around who it was, it just Eren.

"Hey Mikasa, how about I drive you home?" He asked me, and then I realized that he was a bit happy. Because from his right, I saw Annie, and she was right there clinging on his waist.

I smiled back at him, and finally greeted Annie, "Oh I never thought that you'd be here also..." I extended my hand for a warm shake.

"Oh, my apologies, I planned to surprise Eren... and then I accidentally bumped on him at the backstage." She paused and gave a wry smile at him.

"You should've told me then." I replied,

"What? and you will tell him also? No way.." She chuckled at press a light kiss on Eren's cheek that I suddenly looked away giving them some moments.

"No.. So that I can help you cover up." I joked.

"Well now I know.. thanks Mikasa.."

"No problem."

"Now.. why don't we get out of here, so I spend the night with the two woman I love the most." Eren finally snorted.

"Huh?" Annie glared at him.

"I mean you, and Mikasa.. idiot" Eren snapped in.

"Oh.. thank you for your concern Eren, but I'm planning to just laze around my unit this night... because you know.. jetlag." I gave him a very lame excuse but so what? I feel so tired from my recent travel. I beamed at him.

"Are you sure? I just did my reservation on a restaurant just a few blocks from here... "

"Thank you very much, but you see... I'm so.." Not able to finish my sentence when Annie continue it for me.

"Are you blink Eren? You know that your sister just gotten here just a couple of hours ago.. Might as well give her a rest." Annie said.

"Perfectly said Annie." I cheered her up.

"Err right... but.."

"No buts.. just enjoy everything together with Annie.. alright?" I gave him a brotherly kiss on his cheeks before turning to Annie.

"Just don't let him eat-"

"Fish." Annie finished.

"Right.. Take care both of you."

* * *

"Crap it's raining..." I muttered as I stare on the window on the bar. _Nice move Mikasa, you should've let Eren drive you home_

"And I forgot to bring my car... damn!" I said silently, and my eyes drifted on a small umbrella hanging on the window seal. "Maybe this will do."

I started running towards the door and grabbed the little umbrella, hoping that it will fit my body well enough to shed me from the pouring rain. I stepped on the right side of the road, hoping that I'll get some cab, but when I looked on my watch, it's nearly 2 am and I bet if there was still a village cab roaming around the road right now.

As the rain poured a little harder, and I can feel the intensity of the wind that was about to blow me off if I didn't hold it tight enough. I placed my handbag on the left side of my body, so I can balance my hand holding my umbrella to the hand that was holding my bag.

Then there was a big van that runs speedily on my side, and with that sudden action, the water splashed out all over my dress. Damn, this was a special dress that I bought from the other district. And now it was just ruined by this freakin rain. Oh someone help me!

I don't know if someone just heard me at the back of my mind because I was just saying things on my mind when suddenly, a sport car stopped immediately in front of me. It's the new Lambourgini limited edition car.

"Oi, Eren's sister, get in right now."

A familiar voice in which I hated to think right now. NO! Am I dreaming? I turned to looked over the stranger to ask me and where in the world he knows that I'm Eren's little adopted sister?

Oh my holly molly.

"Oi, can you stop thinking any bad thoughts right now and get in the car first!" He sounded like a dictatorial guy.

And can he minds as well?

I moved slowly to his comfort zone, opening the door and hurriedly close the umbrella and that's the only time I came to recognize his full features.

It's Levi, the superstar!

I dared not to say anything until he was one talking first.

"What happened?"

Really? he was asking me that kind of thing? like we were really acquainted before..

"I don't understand." I simply managed to reply.

"Huh, I mean, why didn't Eren cared to drop his sister on her home." He said icily, that tone of his voice that I known since we first walked onto each other on the hallway later this morning.

"I said I didn't want him to."

Stop right there. Why am I explaining to him this things? It was like we knew each other so well, but hell no.

"Oh.."

Then I looked on the his car. Maybe it was his also mini sanctuary as well as other superstar had. My eyes were a bit of surprised that it was well taken care off, and well I noticed that his type of scent was something like lemons.

That refreshing feeling oh.. makes me feel I wanted to go in the comfort roo-"

"Oi."

why does he kept on saying "Oi" for all he know I do have a name.

"I do have a name.." I tried to reason out to him.

"I know.. Mikasa."

What? he knows my name?

When I gaze on the road, it seems that he was taking me to my condominium. But how does he knows that I live there?

"Wait.. how do you even know where I'm living?" I cared to ask him, I strayed my eyes away from his face.

"It's because we are floor mates. You didn't even know?" He turned around to look at me, and he smirk when he saw the dirt that sprawled on my dress.

"Why will I care in the first place?"

"Because-" He hit on the break and both of us launched foward.

"I didn't know that you're a careless driver.." I commented.

Then he glared at me like I said something horrible in front of his face, his intense blue eyes were on me again.

"What the hell is that?" He muttered.

"Because we nearly hit a truck.." I started again,

"For your information miss, it was that damn truck who drives carelessly as you told me earlier." His eyes were on the gears again, switching for a slower gear. "He was the one to be blamed, and I wonder whether the police captured that moment." He added.

I didn't replied back, my eyes were on the road again. As we darted on the familiar street that was on the way to our condominium, I observed the music that was playing on his car, it was Chopin.

"Chopin?" I asked him

"Right, my kind of thing when I'm stressed out." He said.

...

- TBC

reviews are welcome!


	3. Nuisance

A/N: Hello friends, because I'm so pumped up making this fanfic, I really made it to the point of updating it every week. HAHA! Because I love this story! That I even updated this a bit faster than Switched Bodies soo ahoy! I'm glad that you're loving this story as much as I do. I'm happy that you're reviewing it that it made my heart fluff from the lovely comments that you're writing.

I know I'm making the story slow on rivamika phase, but who cares? We wanted more love and hate thingy on his couple. So rate and review :) and if you wanna tell me more of suggestions, I'm very much open for it :)

For faster updates, tell me what you have in mind and review :)

* * *

When we finally hit our condominium, I immediately opened his car door without waiting for him to say anything. It's not that I don't want to say thank you for driving him home but, because he rather pissed me off my insulting me, well, I don't think that he really deserved my gratitude.

_Who cares by the way?_

I hasten my every steps and carefully not looking back. I didn't want him to follow me though, but I think for sure he will because this place has only one elevator and chances are.. we can actually bump each other on that freakin ride. This night was supposed to be beautiful, but that freakin Shorty ruined all the things that glitter on my head with just one comment. Ughh, I think I really need a night out.

I made a quick side glances on the hallway before finally advancing my steps on the elevator. I was about to hit the button for going up, when in an instant, a slim arm brushed away mine the sends me to look who was this rude guy at the moment and realized that it was Shorty after all.

"Thank you?" He smirked, not actually looking at my direction, but I was 100 percent sure that he was right there teasing me.

That phrase of him really boiled me up for wanting to kick some nice ass tonight, and I bet that if only Levi will offer himself, there will be no second thoughts because right now, I wanted to punch his face and throw him outside.

I don't know what will be the good response on this one since he was right on the track teasing me, and I don't understand why this man even bothered talking to me. Do I look like I ever wanted to have some conversation at him?

And this time, he was asking for my gratitude, like hell I'm giving him.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" I muttered, still not looking on his direction as well.

"What joke? You know Ackerman, that I'm literally poor at jokes." He looked at me, and this time he was staring at my lips. I don't know why his stare was killing me, or just it sends some nerves up to my spine. His blue eyes are the ones to blame at this.

I twitched my lips, and saw that he just nodded his head before the elevator angel came to rescue me from this very awkward situation.

The operator asked us if what floor we are going to when Levi interrupted her, "32th floor..."

Then it hit me that we are actually floor mates.

"How about you Miss?" The operator turns to ask me this time.

Sending Levi another famous glare on mine, I said huskily "Same, 32th..." I crossed my arms in my chest, when I saw Levi grinned on me,

"This is really funny..." he said softly and covered his face with his hands when I saw him muffled a low laugh that I don't even know why was he even laughing.

This situation is getting out of bounce. Not because he was actually laughing all by himself on the entire ride, but I think that it has something to do with me. If only there was a transporter over here, I will gladly use it to escape from this stupid situation that Levi was giving me.

Or maybe he was getting insane?

The operator looked at him curiously. I can saw from her face that she too was having a deep though whether Levi was going crazy for actually laughing all of a sudden.

When Levi saw us staring at him dumbfounded, he just merely said in defense, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking some funny tonight... and this Miss Ackerman was giving me of." He winced

My brows burrowed in confusion, "What the-" I glanced at him when he suddenly looked up on me. His beautiful intense blue eyes were on mine again, like he was going to say something.

"You're so filthy."

"Excuse me?" I battered a glare at him, still unable to say anything from his sudden comment.

"I said that you're filthy." He said again. But this time, he was clearly emphasizing the word filthy that I don't even know why he had this disgusted tone on his voice.

"What the hell?" I suddenly muttered. Not liking his tone much like he was some sort of an arrogant bastard who can comment on whatever he wants without analyzing or realizing people thoughts or feelings.

He eyed me again, looking from my upper blouse up to the bottom of my pants and he smirked, "Really how do you look now?"

Then it hit me. I looked on my dirty outfit that sprawled on my dress because of the pathetic van awhile ago. I said nothing to him, ignoring his rude comments then...

_***ting***_

Finally, we are on our stupid floor, the 32nd.

* * *

He was the first one to come out then I followed him after. When I walked through my front door, he was still walking beside me like he was going to say anything. Then I guess it was the best to cut him out, so I finally faced him, "Why are still following me? You said we were just floor mates and why the hell are you still-" Then I heard a soft click on the door on my left.

He gave me a stoic smile and said, "Following you? Why in the world would I do that?" Then he pointed the room number on his door before closing it with a bang on my face.

It read** 3205**.

_Damn, this Shorty sure has a lot of nerves! _

My room in **3206**.

Crap! What the hell?! We aren't just floor mates, we are like so close as neighbors!

I muttered a curse on his door before finally grabbing the cardkey on my purse when suddenly my cell phone rang out of blue. I press the card on the scanner on my door and it clicked open. Grabbing my phone, I heard Eren's voice on the receiver.

"Hey Mikasa…"

"Oh Eren? Why did you call?" I throw my purse of the sofa and proceeded to my kitchen.

"I'm just wondering if my sister was able to get home, because her stupid little brother dated a hot girl right now." He giggled, I can sense that he was just worried and my heart was flattered about his concern. Really Eren was so nice to me; he's like a real brother and a family after all.

"Of course I am! I had this rude neighbor who gave me a ride from the bar." I chuckled and careful not to spill any Levi incident on him.

"Rude? I don't think that you have that kind of neighbors?" He said and had a worried tone on his voice.

"Actually I do have, and I didn't know that he used to live beside my room..."

"Oh... do we have to report him?" Eren's voice becoming serious now, like how he was going to react when he found out that the person that I'm referring to was his band's vocalist.

"Thanks Eren, but I think I can handle him.. And besides...-"

There's a sudden knock on the door, I quickly moved forward to see on the detector on who was the person knocking. I don't know that even up to this hour, someone would visit me. When I move the blinds a bit, I saw a familiar figure that was moving casually on the screen. Hold and behold, it's the freaking Shorty.

What will he be going to do this time?

I pressed the combination for the door to unlock, and when it did, I muttered something "Well, speaking of rude..."

Then I heard Eren saying "What? Who's rude?"

I opened up the door and it revealed the Shorty waiting for me.

"Hey, now what?" I glared at him.

When I eyes drifted on his features, my heart skipped a bit. Now he was on his loose pants and with a muscle shirt on top revealing his every muscle that was hiding on that thin clothing. I never thought that this Shorty was really something. And his hair was sprawled like a mess that looked very sexy on him. I need air! I need to control myself.

"What are you staring at?" Levi said under his breath, eyeing me like he wanted to eat me in an instant. Was it rude to stare?

My mind went back from the reality when I heard his icy tone again. "Nothing… I just thought you need some-" I gasped, he interrupted me by saying, "Do you have that damn can opener?" He said in a rude manner. It was merely a demand, or more specifically an order.

I can see from his face that he was having a sweat just by asking me this kind of stuff. I started laughing when my voice tingled from the room that I nearly forgot that I didn't hang up Eren on the other line, and still Levi was asking his demand on me.

He looked at me very suspiciously, "Why are you laughing?" sending me an indirect message to stop me.

Oh my, this is the happiest part of my night! I actually joked a curse in front of his door hoping that either something essential to him will broke. And right now, he was standing in front of me and asking if I have a can opener?

Maybe right now, it's time for my revenge.

I realized that I was laughing like an idiot in front of him, and rather he was pissed off because up to now I didn't get to answer his question.

I calmed down for a bit and let a small cough escape from my lips, "I'm sorry I don't have, I mean my can opener broke yesterday..." I tried to keep my face stoic, but when I saw his pissed off face, I started laughing again covering my face with my hands and I started to close the door behind his face.

I'm pretty bad at lying to be honest.

When I was about to close it, he stopped me by placing his hand on the knob.

"You know what Ackerman, I never thought that you are a pretty liar!" He glared at me, and he opened the door wide enough for him to enter my door.

What the hell? What was he doing on my room? Barging in whenever he wants? And why am I letting him doing what he wants?

He walked through my door and started darting on my kitchen, and he grabbed the can opener right on the shelf. Looking at him, he uttered, "I know that you have, so please stop lying in front of me. Because whatever you do you're not going to fool me." He said coldly, and without stopping right in front of me, he placed his hand on one of my counter tops and carefully smudged his hand on its corners.

When I know that it left dirt on his hands, he looked at me.

"Is this even a house Mikasa? Or is it a pig's house?" He said it and clearly emphasizing the word _pig_.

_Ouch. Just what he just said?_

"Hey Levi, don't you think that you're out of the line?" I shouted loud enough so that he can hear my words directly.

He didn't say anything but he just twitched his head, still observing my whole kitchen like he was inspectioning something.

And I can hear Eren's voice on the receiver saying, "Whoa, are you saying that Levi was there?"

As much as I love to speak now to Eren, it seems that I will love to knock out this stupid bastard first before anything else.

"Get out of this fucking room right now..." I kept my voice low, and you can tell that my voice was becoming harsh now.

"Right, that's what I'm going to do in the first place... thanks for reminding me…" he said very placidly, and turned around and slowly walked away from me and from my room.

"Freaking Shorty!" I shouted out to tease him. But I heard him say "Freaking Filthy!" On the back of my door.

"Damn! Why was he always like being that?" I muttered, and finally I pushed the loud speaker option on my phone.

"Oi! Mikasa…" Eren's voice was on my ear again.

"What now?" I calmed myself for a bit, waiting for Eren to say that he was hanging up.

"Err was that Levi?" He asked curiously and I can tell an apologetic tone on his voice.

"Right, who else by the way? And he was the Mr. Rude guy that I was telling you earlier, and I never understand why he was always being a bastard! A freaking bastard into my eyes!"

"Really? Why in the world he will barge in your place Mikasa?" He asked curiously, and somehow Eren was having weird thoughts about me now. When I didn't respond, he slowly added, "Oh I see, but you know that Levi was really that guy." He pointed out, then he added, "And hell yeah, did I told you that he was a clean freak?" He giggled.

"A what? Clean freak? What the hell is wrong with that guy? I mean, when he drove me home, he was really pissed off because my dress was full of mud, like aghhhh! The way he looked at me, it feels like I did a really horrible thing at the sight of him.. and now what? Now I know now… because he's just a freaking clean freak!" I shouted at the top of my voice like I'm imagining that I was saying all this things on Levi. It's like I wanted to pour out my very problems to Eren because he knows Levi well enough that somehow we can never mix in.

"Hey Mikasa, calm down for a second, I'm not Levi by the way…" Eren joked.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Eren, it's because you know that just a mere mention of his name right now really wants me to kill somebody.."

"Oh boy… this is not good.." Eren sighed.

"Why is that?" I inquired him.

"Because I asked Levi to choose the room beside yours… just to make sure that your always safe." Eren finally admitted, and I can tell from his voice that he was really apologetic. But I cannot hide the fact the even asked the bastard to choose the room beside me. What a world!

"What the hell-"

* * *

Then the lights went out and the room was completely dark.

Oh man, even though everyone called me the woman of courage, there is one thing that I'm really afraid since childhood, the darkness.

"Hey, Eren?" I called into him hoping that he was still there on the other line. But now it seems that the lightning corrupted the signals.

"Damn!" I muttered, while I started searching for the nearest lighter on the shelf. I kept my phone lighted until I found the lighter, but when I did, my phone went dead. "Am I really in a bad luck right now?"

Then a very familiar voice came on a sudden. The really annoying one.

"You are really a bad luck."

"Huh?" I turned to look at him, even though I can only feel the man beside me, his shadow was the only thing that I'm seeing right on the moment. When I saw a small figure coming on my way, I just wanted to walk away in an instant, because it was a short shadow. It was the clean freak Shorty!

He turned me around and grabbing my waist, "Your annoying brother said that _you_, are afraid of the dark." He tipped his head, even though I can just feel his breath on closer to my neck.

"What? Eren said that?" I asked him softly, letting him guide me towards the door.

"Good thing that you didn't lock that damned door." Levi murmured, he was still on the same outfit just when I saw him awhile ago.

His lean body was close to mine, and I can feel his intensity over mine. The feeling of heat and oh yeah hot. But well he's a freaking Shorty and a bastard so… I will not.

"Your noisy brother said that I will just help you get out of your room and then-"

His phone rang.

I can only hear him saying, "Oh yeah, I think... she's safe." Then he looked at me again, before opening the door on the way on the hallway. Thank God that there is a light already.

"Ahhh.. finally." I hear Levi muttered the he simply let go of me, and he continued to roam his eyes around my dress.

"Ahh really? You're still not changing that pathetic dress?" He teased, and then he grinned while he toyed the hem of his shirt.

I didn't answer his retort. Because I know if I fired him up with my words, he will just ignore it and pretended that I didn't said anything. Nonetheless, I will just ignore him. Always.

"Wait. Don't you think that it's kind of weird Ackerman that the lights were up already, I mean in the hallway and on my room.." He kicked his door, "but how come that your room was still not?" He added.

Then it hit me. I drifted my eyes on my damn dark room, only to find out that he was correct. I know for a fact that I left the lights open and now what the hell is wrong with my room?

"Oh shit…" I face palm in front of him. I realized that my room here was some sort of a problematic one. The electricity was kind of weird only in my room.

"What? Does it happen always? Hmm, seems that you are truly a bad luck."

I try to ignore him and dialed Eren's number on my phone, when all of a sudden, the battery went dead.

Crap. Why in all those times.. Why did it have to be on this day? I'm freaking tired, and now I'm facing this pathetic bastard who loves to pull the trigger around my neck.

"I guess that's my role for today.. and finally I can-" He gave me a final glance and he headed for his door and-

Damn, do I need to ask help from this bastard?

"Levi wait!" I held onto his door, slipping my hand on the handle.

His head appeared on the small space on the door.

"What now? Filthy girl?" He asked, and his face was rather annoyed on my sudden calling.

Oh good, and now he's into calling names again. And now I do received his favorite name from a clean freak bastard like him.

Before answering him, I inhaled and exhaled for 5 seconds. "Can you please let me stay?" I wanted to puke by just only saying 'can' in front of him.

He was surprised by my action, and started at me for awhile before responding, "Ahuh, not happening. Bye!" He banged the door loud enough that it echoed on the hallway.

No, I'm never going to let this happen, especially when my phone was dead.

I will do this, even if it will cause me shame just for this man. I stood up on his doorway again, I breathe heavily, hoping that as soon as I knock, he will open up, but well, I know Levi wants me to suffer so.. What the hell?!

**"HEY LEVI OPEN UP**!" I knocked on his door without my intervals, banging his door to loud.

There was still no response. I'm thinking that Levi were just pretending not hearing me... such a dumbass!

"OI, LEVI" I said forcefully, and I shouted as long as my voice can reach.

To my surprise, the door opened slightly. And Levi came into the view, "Oi, it's not happening." He said straightly, and then he threw something towards me.

Flashlight.

"A flashlight?" I asked in disbelief, sending him another famous glare of mine.

"Yeah.. because I don't want you inside.. then I guess that can help you. So goodnight." He quickly closed the door, but when he did, I immediately caught up then door.

"Please Levi, just let me stay…" I gulped, waiting for his verdict of he will let me in or not.

"No…" he was pushing the door on my face so that I can let go off his door. But I want do tease him more.

"Not happening.." I whispered, while I pulled the door wide enough so that I can come in.

"What are you brat?" He increased the pressure and he pressed himself hard on the door.

"No Levi.. I mean just let me in… I promise I will clean your place..!" I asked desperately, and then realized that I just said a curse.

_This is bad.. really really bad!_

"Now what did you just say?" He said and stared at me for a minute.

Oh crap, I didn't say that I was going _clean_ his place?

"What I really meant was.. I promise that I will not be a mess on your house.. Plus, I will not tease you anymore..." I bit my lip.

No? Did I actually say those words?

"Tease me? What the hell?!" He retorted, still he was on the door pressing himself so that he can guard it on my sudden action.

"I will not call you Shorty.."

"Tch.."

"And also Mr. Clean Freak.." I covered my mouth with my hand. I didn't expect myself to say that. It was just a sudden, moreover an automatic response.

"Really? Did you just call me that?" He raised his eyebrow then he opened the door this time.

My inner Mikasa was happy because finally he let me in. And you know, I'm a bit excited because for all we know, I will be going inside his home. I mean, the superstar's lair. But in fact, the only purpose of that is.. to charge my phone.

Nothing more, nothing less.

"I don't know what to say…" I bowed my head before him, expecting his to say like, 'it's alright' but of course it's not going to happen because we are talking about Levi here.

"Tch, just don't do stupid things…"

"Aye."

-TBC ^_^


End file.
